twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Twilight Saga quotes
Suggestions -You. Got. Food. In. My. Hair- (Rosalie Hale) "Mom dropped him a lot when he was a baby. On his head, apparently. He used to gnaw on the crib bars, too." "Lead paint?" "Looks like it" -Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black "Life sucks and then you die."- Jacob Black "It's America's pastime."- Edward Cullen "It was like my heart was gone—like I was hollow. Like I’d left everything that was inside me here with you." - Edward Cullen "Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars—points of light and reason… And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn’t see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything." - Edward Cullen "I guess my brain will never work right. At least I'm pretty." -Bella Swan "Twilight, again. Another ending. No matter how perfect the day is, it always has to end." -Edward Cullen "I may not be a human, but I am a man." -Edward Cullen "Friends don’t let friends drive drunk.” - Edward Cullen "It will be as if i never existed" - Edward Cullen "So eager for eternal damnation" - Edward Cullen "Would you understand what I meant if I said I was only human?" - Edward Cullen "You don't want me?" - Bella Swan "Vampires like baseball?" - Bella Swan "I'm a bit heavier than your average backpack" - Bella Swan "So the lion fell in love with the lamb" "What a stupid lamb" "what a sick, masochistic lion" - Edward Cullen and Bella Swan "I'm your brand of heroin?" "You are exactly my brand of heroin." - Edward Cullen and Bella Swan "I can feel what you are feeling now—and you are worth it." "I’m not. If anything happens to them, it will be for nothing." "You’re wrong." - Jasper Hale and Bella Swan “And please don’t come after him. That’s what he wants, I think. I can’t bear it if anyone has to be hurt because of me, especially you. Please, this is the only thing I can ask you now. For me.” -Bella Swan "Bet you're glad she loves Cullen instead of me today, huh, Charlie" - Jacob Black “Oh, I’m with the vampires, of course.” - Bella Swan "How Strongly opposed are you to grand theft auto?" - Alice Cullen "You're awfuly small to be so hugely irritating" -Edward Cullen “We’ll be watching.” -Jacob Black "Well, I'm nearly a hundred and ten. It's time I settled down" - Edward Cullen “Do you remember when you told me that I didn’t see myself very clearly? You obviously have the same blindness.” - Bella Swan “Enough for forever.” - Edward Cullen "Look at this shoe! It's a death trap!" - Bella Swan "This hostage stuff is fun" - Alice Cullen "Until my heart stops beating" - Bella Swan "Ditching is Healthy" - Edward Cullen "Fall down again Bella?" "I punched a werewolf in the face!" - Emmett Cullen and Bella Swan "Well, that's one," "One what?" "One person I don't have to worry about getting killed this week."" - Bella Swan and Edward Cullen "Do me a favor and challenge him to a wrestling match. It would be a good experience for him." - Edward Cullen "Jasper's going to win the bet." - Rosalie Hale "I don't know how or when, but someday, Alice was going to pay for this." - Bella Swan "A gift. Who gives an island as a gift?" - Bella Swan "Don't you see? That's what proves me right. I care the most, because if I can do it- if leaving is the right thing to do, then I'll hurt myself to keep from hurting you, to keep you safe." - Edward Cullen "You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness Monster?" -Bella Swan "When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end." -Bella Swan "I found myself reveling in the aloneness instead of being lonely." -Bella Swan "So you seduced your all too willing husband. Thats not a capital offense." -Edward Cullen "A blond's brain cells die alone"- Jacob Black :Excellent suggestions. I'll add them. ~ Bella Swan 19:31, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Improvements I couldn't speak anymore. I lifted my head and kissed him with a passion that might possibly set the forest on fire. I wouldn't have noticed. - Bella Swan 03:11, 22 August 2008 (UTC) "We belong together" - Bella Cullen